Scarface
by darkshadow229
Summary: Rexie had a normal life. Well as normal as life can be when you're involved in insanity. And his friends are there to help. But will they all live through the nightmare that is Scarface? Currently T, rating may change depending on later chapters.


Scarface

**A/N: I do not really write deep/dark stories ( not on this site, anyway). So imagine my surprise when I started typing this. But once my mind goes on something, it doesn't stop until it is finished.**

**Benny: That's what wrong with your mind.**

**That's what wrong with your personality. You're always being rude and sarcastic. **

**Benny: * rolls eyes* Wow, only now you notice.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Rexie sat on the roof, his feet slightly dangling off the roof of the house. His supposed home. It looked like a two-floor apartment building with a metal roof and no numbers on the doors inside.<p>

Rexie checked his cell phone. There was one new message. He didn't have a lot of "friends" at school. So there was only one other person who could have sent him that message.

Rexie's dark brown eyes looked up at the light blue sky with its few clouds. He looked at the message. It said:

The game is on. Meet me at the mall in Bayville. Stage 1 starts in one hour. Target info and picture in next message.

The message was from Ethan, his teammate in the game. He, Ethan, Dante and Ryder along with Sarah and Yuki were Sliver JX, one of the small-time teams. They were only novices and had just started the game.

Rexie fanned out his long-sleeved black sweatshirt before sliding down the roof with one foot before jumping off the roof with the other.

He picked up his black hoodie and put it on before leaving the house.

He texted " One hour away from Bayville. Taking bus. Shortest route is 30 minutes long."

Rexie then put his phone in his jeans pocket. He looked both ways before he began walking across the street. Jaywalking was illegal, so Rexie had to wait for the light to turn green.

Rexie sighed. None of the bus really went to Westchester County which meant Rexie would have to hitchhike to Bayville.

He thought " Why couldn't things just be easy?"

Rexie noticed the bus which final destination was to the outskirts of the city only 1 block away. Rexie grabbed his skateboard and started running as fast as he could.

Rexie went on the bus and took a seat near the front. That way, if he needed to run, he could just go out the front along with the other departing people. Nobody would notice him.

His phone vibrated. He took out his phone and noticed a new message. It was from Ethan. The text said:

Name: James " Jamie" Madrox AKA " Multiple"

Age: 12

Type: Mutant

Current Home: Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York, USA

Abilities: Clones self every time he is hit.

Mission: Low Risk- Be aware of mutant powers at all times.

There was a picture attachment. Rexie opened it. The picture showed a young boy who must have been 11 or 12 years old with light-medium skin, brown hair and dark brown eyes. The boy was smiling, with not a care in the world.

Rexie gripped the phone, smirking evilly.

Rexie thought " Well, it's all going to change today."

This was what a player of the Game called a " Dual Mission". Two players would go and do the mission. Since Dante was out of town, Yuki was sick and Sarah and Ryder opted out, it had to be Rexie and Ethan.

He heard the bus operative say " End of the line."

He looked around. There were only 2 other people on the bus. He got off the bus and found himself at the station. He looked around. Bayville was about half a mile north.

As the bus began to drive away, Rexie slightly dropped his duffel bag. He picked it up before looking at the cars.

He thought " One has to be going to Bayville."

Rexie noticed a car slowly driving. He knocked on the car's window. The window rolled down.

He asked the driver " Are you heading to Bayville?"

The driver nodded.

He answered " Good, I need a ride." before he opened the passenger's door and got inside. He laid his duffel bag on the floor and took out his phone once again.

He called Ethan's cell phone. It rang for about 30 seconds before Ethan picked up.

Ethan said " Hello?"

Rexie replied " Hey, it's me."

Rexie asked " Where are you?"

Ethan answered " On Church Street, near Bayville High."

Rexie said " That's all I need to hear. Thanks" before he hung up.

Rexie asked the driver " Bayville High, please."

25 minutes later, Rexie closed the door as the car drove away. He noticed Ethan sitting on the steps of the school, wearing a brown leather jacket with a navy T-shirt.

Rexie walked over to Ethan. They were friends and had been for quite some time.

Rexie asked " What do you have on the target?"

Ethan answered " I have a lot of information on him. It looks like Mister Madrox has a very secret life. It's a pity it could be accessed with only the push of a button."

Rexie shook his head and said mockingly " Oh, yes. What a pity."

Rexie continued " But it is a pity for him. For us, it is a victory. Right, Ethan?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter! <strong>

**Benny: How did you manage to do this without drinking anything in the past 14 hours?**

***shrugs* It's my ability. Actually, it's a fact of the human body.**

**Benny: Well, at least your stories are finally starting to get interesting.**

**What does that mean?**

**Benny: You'll know.**

**Read and review! **


End file.
